Cake and Earthquakes
by Give Me Food And A Nap
Summary: Before he met the ninjas and became an Elemental Master, Cole's living a great life. His Mom is awesome, and so is his Dad. They live in a quiet village where nothing significant ever happens. That is until the earthquake, and the hospital, and jumping out of a two-story window. Don't forget the girl. After that, his life turned upside down, but he's never been happier.
1. Like a Superhero

**HELLOOOOOOO LOYAL READERS AND RANDOM PEOPLE WHO DECIDED TO CLICK ON THIS!**

**IT'S ME, SHEAANDDOVE!**

**If you follow Long and Lost Memories of the Past, you know that I was going to write a book called Cake and Earthquakes, and it would be about Cole's childhood. I already posted this chapter on LALMOTP, but here is the actual story! Updates will be hopefully every Monday. **

**Now here you go, Cake and Earthquakes!**

* * *

"Cole, sweetheart, it's time for dinner!" My mom called.

"Coming!" I replied, getting off of the ground.

I dusted off my knees and walked the short distance to our house. My parents and I live on the outskirts of the city in a modest home, in a village called Gankona Village. It's just the three of us, and I'm happy with it that way. We don't have to worry about anything, my dad's famous and makes tons of money, and my mom is awesome! Dad is a performer for the singing and dancing group called the Royal Blacksmiths with his brothers, Martian, Lucas, and Wesley, and Mom is a photographer.

I opened the door to our three-bedroom house and walked into the kitchen and dining area. Mom was stirring something in a pot while dad was sitting in the armchair, reading the newspaper and humming to himself. I sat down in one of the chairs, and dad set his paper down and walked over to me. The light brown table was set for three. There was a soup bowl, a small plate, a fork, a spoon, and a glass of water set at three of the six chairs.

"How are you doing, champ?" My dad asked while ruffling my black hair.

"Fine, I guess," I answered with a shrug.

Dad sat down next to me and took a sip of his water. "What's for dinner, Alice?"

"Violetberry Stew with a side of scalloped potatoes." Mom answered while stirring the liquid in the pot.

"Yum." Dad and I said at the same time.

Mom smiled and started filling the bowls with the stew and placing the potatoes on the side plates. The moment she set the food on the table, I stuffed my face with the delicious food. Mom makes the best food, but nobody can change my mind about my Aunt Barb's steaks.

"Slow down, Cole." Dad pulled my bowl of stew away from me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, quickly stealing the bowl back.

"You have to be in shape for your big dance performance coming up. You have to be ready to do the Triple Tiger Shashay." My dad reached for my third helping of Violetberry Stew.

"Don't take my food," I grumbled. _I don't want to dance._

My dad laughed, and we continued eating in silence, and I was the first to finish and got seconds. And thirds.

"Cole," My mom interrupted me mid-bite.

"Huh?" I replied while swallowing the food.

"Did I ever tell you about your grandpa, Xander Brookstone?"

"Nope."

"Oh, my dad, your grandpa, was an amazing man. He was the strongest person in Ninjago, and I mean that quite literally. He always took Cece, Barb, and me on hiking trips in the woods. We went rock climbing every Thursday, and he told us stories of his adventures in a secret superhero team."

"Grandpa was a superhero!" I yelled, nearly knocking over my glass of water. _Being a superhero sounded so much cooler than being a dancer._

My dad laughed. "He was very intimidating."

"Lou!" My mom slapped his arm.

"Did he have superpowers?!"

"He had super-strength, and he could move rocks and dirt with his mind."

"What was his superhero name?" I asked.

"They called him, 'the Master of Earth.'" My mom whispered.

"I would've called him Rock Man. Or Boulder Man or Dirt Man!" I stood up and did a superhero pose.

"That would've been a much better name." My dad nodded.

"Do you have superpowers?" I asked, looking into her stone gray eyes.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She shrugged.

"I want superpowers." I sat back down in my chair and took a large gulp of water. "What happened to grandpa?"

"Oh, he had a heart attack, and he's not with us anymore." Mom looked down.

"But," My dad was quick to pick up the conversation. "We did name you after him."

"I thought you said his name was Xander. My name's Cole." I pointed out the obvious.

"What Lou means is that we had your middle name be my dad's last name. Or my maiden name." My mom explained.

"Coleman Brookstone Hence." I tested the name out now that I knew what it meant. "Also known as Rock Man!" I jumped on top of my chair and did another superhero pose.

My mom and dad laughed so hard that mom fell off her chair, and dad started crying.

"You'll be an amazing superhero, Cole." My mom sighed after she finally stopped laughing.

My dad wiped his eyes as he finally finished laughing.

"Lou, did you feel that?" My mom's smile disappeared and was replaced with shock.

"Feel what, Alice?" My dad's smile also retired.

"It's coming." My mom immediately started to usher us outside.

"What's coming, Mom?" I asked as she grabbed my hand.

"You know how I told you that grandpa had superpowers, well I can tell whenever there's an earthquake coming. I can tell this one will be big." She explained while opening the front door.

"How big, Alice?" My dad asked, rushing outside.

"A 7.8 on the Ritcher Scale." My mom answered.

I looked around outside and saw everyone in the neighborhood enjoying their ordinary lives, having no idea what would come next.

"Everybody out!" My mom shouted, and everyone outside turned their attention to the woman with dark skin, brown hair, and stone-gray eyes that was my mother.

"Alice, what is the meaning of this!?" A middle-aged woman with blonde hair and blue eyes shouted. _Deborah._

"An earthquake is coming, and it's going to be deadly." My mom answered; her tone was grave.

Deborah and my mom had a history that wasn't the best.

"And how do you know?" Deborah put her hands on her hips.

"Do you _really_ want to question the daughter of the Master of Earth Deborah?" My mom snapped.

Deborah wrinkled her nose and walked off. Soon enough, people started filing out of their houses and gathering in the picnic area away from buildings, trees, and mountains. My dad walked around and made sure everyone was out, and I was talking to the little kids and keeping them calm. Then, it started.

It started small but then progressed into something bigger. The whole ground shook, knocking everyone but Mom off of their feet. Babies started crying, and toddlers held onto their mothers for dear life. People stumbled into the clearing, knowing it would be calmest around the daughter of the Master of Earth.

A girl with dirty blond hair and a white dress ran into the clearing. She collapsed next to my father.

"Are you okay?" My dad asked.

"I'm a nurse at the hospital; some of the patients didn't get out!" She explained through heavy breaths.

I could see a plan forming behind my dad's eyes. "Come on, men!" My father shouted, getting up. "To the hospital!"

My father and a group of young men ran off towards the hospital. They were all being helpful and going to save lives like a _superhero_. Secretly, I slipped in between a guy who looked about seventeen years old and a boy who looked like thirteen. I was going to be a superhero!

We got to the hospital, and doctors and nurses were still getting out of the building. My dad and the other men ran into the hospital.

"What rooms have yet to be evacuated?" My dad asked the receptionist, who was about ready to run out of the lobby and into the safe area.

"The fourth floor is our emergency wing, and I don't think that every patient has evacuated." She said, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Come on!" I followed them all to the stairs.

We all ran up the first flight of stairs, and we were now on the second floor. While everyone continued running to the fourth floor, I looked through the window of the door. There on the second floor was a patient, dead asleep. She was maybe a year or two younger than me. She had brown hair and large eyes, even though they were closed. She had a small nose and pale skin, but most importantly, there were no nurses or doctors that could save her and my dad's crew was going to the fourth floor.

An aftershock struck, shaking the building. A piece of the ceiling came down behind me, blocking the stairs.

"Ah!" I yelped.

I opened the door to the second floor and ran into the girl's room. I took out the small tube in her arm and took the mask off of her face. Another aftershock hit, shaking the whole building. Pictures of exotic waterfalls fell off of the wall, and the band-aids in the glass jar toppled onto their side. I remembered Mom telling me that the aftershocks of an earthquake were often more deadly than the original quake. I pulled the thin blanket off of her and slid my arm under her neck and her knees. I lifted her, and she was way lighter than I thought.

Another aftershock hit that nearly knocked me over, but by some miracle, I stayed standing. I felt the floor crumbling underneath my black and gray Nikes. The window shattered.

Then, I got a _really_ stupid idea.

I got a running start and _jumped_ out the window. I let a scream escape my lips as I fell the ten feet to the ground.

THUD!

"Cole!" I heard my mom yell. "What were you thinking!?" She ran over to me.

"Are you okay? Why were you in the hospital? Why in the world would you jump out of a building?" She paused her rapid questions and looked down to the still sleeping girl in my arms. "Um, who's this?"

"I don't know, but I saved her, like a superhero," I answered.

"Where's your father?" She asked.

"Right there." I pointed to dad and the group of boys — each of them helping a sick patient.

The doctors and nurses quickly assisted my father and the men with sick human beings.

"Cole," my dad's voice was stern. "Did you follow us?"

"Yep! And I saved her like a superhero. Just like Grandpa!" I smiled.

"That was-" My father's lecture was interrupted by coughing.

I looked down at the girl I saved who was violently coughing. I set her down on the ground, and her eyes flew open.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Where am I?" She asked. Her eyes were large and full of fear.

"You're in-"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Co-"

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Morrison."

"Who?"

"My brother!" She shouted.

"Your eyes," I observed, going off on a totally different topic.

Her eyes were the most fantastic thing I had ever seen. They were purple, but when the light caught them just right, they sparkled almost.

"It runs in the family." She answered as if she got that question almost every day.

"Let's slow down. I'm Cole Hence, you're in Gankona Village, on the outskirts of Ninjago City. I saved you from the hospital that was falling. I don't know who or where this Morrison guy is." I answered all of her questions. "Now tell me who you are."

"How long was I asleep?" She asked instead of answering my question even though I answered all of hers.

"What year was it when you were last awake?" I asked.

"1972," She answered.

* * *

**So this girl is actually like 35, but she looks and acts like a 5-year-old...**

**Questions?**

**Wait for the next chapter or just ask me in the review section.**

**I hope you guys thought that this was somewhat interesting and follow/favorite/review. Heck if you even read this, you're awesome!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	2. You're Not Alone

**as;ldrjweoiufsdjfaduvneiyfajf!**

**The last chapter was such a success, and it got so much love and GAA! I can't thank you guys enough! **

**I know, I know, I'm early. Sue me. I couldn't wait to post this chapter!**

**I will reply to comments down below in the bottom Author Notes.**

**Anyways, this chapter is about Cole helping the girl.**

**I'm almost positive that you guys are somewhat confused, and I will answer most questions in this chapter.**

**(please don't sue me I'm already broke)**

**NOW READ!**

* * *

"Nurse!" My dad called the same girl with the dirty blonde hair over.

"Yes?" She replied. Her badge read "_Head Nurse - Yvonne Threshold."_

"I need you to do a quick checkup on this girl." My dad pointed to the violet-eyed girl on the ground.

She hadn't spoken a word since she just muttered quietly to herself.

"Oh, she's awake." The nurse observed, with a hint of surprise in her voice.

The nurse crouched down near the girl, but the girl just stared quietly at the ground. "Sweetheart," Yvonne cooed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The girl's head shot up, her violet eyes staring her down.

"How long have you been asleep?"

"30 years." She answered quietly.

"What was the last thing you remembered?"

"My brother saved me from the fire, but they sent me to the hospital. The last thing I saw was him telling me that it would all be okay. Then I fell asleep and never woke up until now." She answered.

"Who were your parents?" The nurse's voice was the same even tone, but concern clouded her brown eyes.

"Alla and Eric Garner," She replied.

"And who was your brother?"

"Morrison Garner,"

"And who are you?"

"Shea Garner,"

"Do you know where your family is."

The girl, Shea, looked down at the ground, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, and shook her head.

"Oh, dear." Yvonne sighed. "Uh, Mr. Hence."

"Yes?" My dad looked up at the mention of his name.

"Can you take Shea to the town hall and find some records of her parents or her brother?"

"Yes, I can. Thank you." My dad helped the girl up and took her hand. "Cole, do you want to come?

"Yeah!" I answered enthusiastically.

"Come on, then, let's go." My dad took my hand and looked back at Mom. "I'll be back in a little bit, Alice. Can you make sure our home survived the earthquake?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Let me make sure everyone else is okay before I check on the house." My mom answered with a nod of her head.

Dad led Shea and I down the road that had large cracks in it from the earthquake. The earthquake split trees in half, and broken glass littered the sidewalk. The smaller houses had some damage done to them, but nothing that terrible. Streetlights crackled with electricity; park benches had been splintered, and the bus stops and other stands had been demolished in the chaos. Vacant cars sat in the road, abandoned by their owners, then the first quake began. The town hall, along with most of the essential buildings like the fire station and the police station had been earthquake-proofed a while back and they remained intact. You'd think that they'd earthquake-proof a hospital, but _nooooo_ they had to earthquake-proof a town hall instead.

Dad entered the town hall, a bell going off when we walked in. A secretary popped her round face out from under the table. She had short brown hair that was graying and thick black glasses that made her eyes look huge.

"H-hello?" She said. She sounded like a mouse on helium.

"I need to look at some documents." My dad replied firmly.

Shea gave me a confused look, and I just smiled.

"Of who?" She was now standing up. She was shorter than I thought she was, and I thought she was going to be small.

"Alla, Eric, and Morrison Garner." My dad answered.

"Do you have permission from-"

"I need to see the files. This little girl is looking for her family." My dad gestured down to Shea.

"Oh, I see." The secretary said in her mouse voice and ran into a back room to presumably get some files.

She came back out and handed three files to my dad. "We would like to have these files returned within 48 hours."

* * *

Shea sat with me in the loft while my parents discussed the files. I heard Mom and Dad's worried voices. They were hushed like they didn't want us to listen to what they were talking about. Shea was too fascinated by my Nerf gun to hear my parents voices. My parents stopped talking after a while, and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. My mom opened the door.

"Shea," Her voice was quiet and soft. "We know what happened to your parents and your brother."

"What?" Shea's attention was immediately shifted from the toy and to my mother.

"You're not going to like it, sweetheart." My mom put her hand on Shea's shoulder.

Immediately Shea deflated like a balloon, tears already in her eyes like she already knew what happened.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of crying, and immediately, my superhero senses kicked in. I slipped out of my room and walked down the hall silently, like a ninja. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I considered going into the pantry to get food like a bagel, but the source of the noise was my priority. The crying got louder the closer to the guest bedroom I got. The door was cracked open, so I peered in.

Shea was sitting on the bed, facing away from the door and looking out the window. Shea was clutching a pillow with a death grip like it was the only thing keeping her tethered to the world. Shea was still wearing the plain white tee shirt that was too small for me but looked like a dress on her. Her whole body shook as she released a sob from her body. She wiped her face with the palms of her hands and sniffled loudly.

I opened the door fully, "Shea."

She jumped when she heard me speak and buried her face into the pillow she was holding. "Wadu-ant?" The pillow muffled her voice.

"What?" I was now in the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

She lifted her face from the pillow and looked at me. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes were puffy. "What do you -hic- want?" She hiccuped mid-sentence.

"I'm just checking in to make sure you're alright," I answered, now sitting next to her on the side of the bed.

"Well, I'm -hic- fine," Shea answered bitterly.

"No, no, you're not." I put my arm around her. "You just found out that you lost everything: your parents, your brother, your stuff. I would act like this too. I think I would be taking it even worse."

Shea unexpectedly put her arms around me and hugged me. Her face was still wet, and she hiccuped a few times. "I feel so alone, Cole."

I looked down at her and smiled. "You're not alone."

* * *

**That last line that Cole says pulls at my heartstrings!**

**He's such a cinnamon roll, and I want to hug him!**

**I love writing seven-year-old Cole. **

**The Triple Tiger Sashay is coming up.**

** I had fun writing that.**

***Cue evil laugh***

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**SwimmerNinja13 - **** YES! I'm so glad that you enjoy this! Things that happened when the ninjas were kids interest me also, and I decided HECK why not write one about my favorite character. Cole's mom is a topic that has kept me up at night wondering what happened, so I put her fate into my own hands. I'm thrilled that I captured your attention at the end, that's what I was going for in this story. This girl will play a massive part in this story, and she's so much more than a little girl, but I'll save that for later. I hope you liked this chapter, and I embraced Cole's cinnamon roll side. I'm delighted you liked this!**

**Bookkeeper2004 - **** YES! Cole's mom is the best chef in the whole world, and Cole tries cooking to be like her but fails immensely. I wanted to include that little reference to the episode, 'Can of Worms' because it's one of my favorites. Thank you for reading!**

**reallifeninja2 -** **I LOVE IT A LOT THAT YOU LIKE IT A LOT! Cole is one of my favorite's, too, and I'm so happy that you read this!**

**Guest -**** AH! I hope you were happy with this chapter. THANK YOU so much for reviewing!**

**Lea Hence -**** I'm so freaking happy that you thought this was awesome! YOU are fantastic for reviewing and even having the guts to read this! **

* * *

**WELL, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Don't forget to favorite/follow/review, and THANK YOU for reading this story!**

**Your support means the world to me!**

**Until next time all of you.**

**-SheaAndDove**


	3. Waffles and Fruit Loops

**HIIII!**

**I'm posting a day early because I'm going on vacation tomorrow until Saturday.**

**Again, this story has gotten so much love!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**NOW READ!**

* * *

I woke up on the couch in a sitting position. The smell of bacon and waffles stirred me awake. My neck was crammed in between two of the brown cushions and my tailbone, and my back hurt from sitting in the awkward position all night. I looked down, and my sleep-deprived-self thought there was a brown furball on my lap, but upon further inspection, the brown furball was a brown ponytail.

I nudged Shea awake. "Hey, breakfast is almost ready."

She rolled over and looked at my face. "I'm tired."

"You slept all night," I argued.

"Nuh-uh." She replied, pulling the blanket up over her face.

I hummed in disagreement.

"Cole, you awake sweetheart?" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom! Shea is too!" I replied loudly.

_"No, I'm not!"_ Shea argued from under the blanket.

"Well, breakfast is ready." Mom stated.

"Yes, food!" I exclaimed, getting up.

Shea poked her head out from under the blanket. "Do you have Fruit Loops?"

"What?"

"Fruit Loops, the best cereal in the history of cereals."

"Why do you want Fruit Loops when you can have bacon and waffles," I questioned.

"Cause Fruit Loops are awesome," Shea argued, sitting up and pushing the blanket off of her.

I smiled and walked to the kitchen, Shea trailing behind me. Mom was in the kitchen, taking some bacon off of the stove. I sat down at the table, and Shea sat next to me. The table set for four, unlike the last time we ate here. There was a large plate of sausage, five ultra fluffy waffles, a large bowl of hashbrowns, a frying pan full of scrambled eggs, a frosted pitcher of orange juice, and a container of my mom's signature brownies. Mom set the plate of bacon on the table and sat down across from me.

"This is a lot of food." Shea gaped.

"Well, with both Lou and Cole's appetite, the food here comes and goes very fast. They're like black holes. Except they eat food, so they're Snack Holes." Mom explained with a sarcastic tint to her voice.

"Who's a Snack Hole?" Dad entered the dining room with a yawn.

"You are," I snickered.

"You are too." Shea poked my rib cage.

"That could be your new superhero name, Cole." Dad laughed while pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"I thought we agreed on Rock Man," I argued.

"Can we eat now?" Dad asked.

"No, eating is now illegal in this house." Mom said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Okay then," My dad put a waffle on his plate with a side of bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, and eggs.

I took that as my cue to start dishing up. I put a waffle and a half on my plate along with a generous helping of hashbrowns and eggs. I shoved a forkful of eggs into my mouth and looked over at Shea. Her plate was empty, and she was staring at the ground.

"Do you want food?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not that hungry."

"Pfft. Not that hungry! You haven't eaten a single thing for like thirty years! How can you not be hungry?" I sputtered.

"I dunno." She answered with another shrug.

"Eat this," I said as I put a square of a waffle on her plate.

"Okay," She stabbed the waffle with her fork and put it in her mouth.

After a few awkward seconds of chewing, she finally swallowed and said, "That's a good waffle."

"Told ya," I stated. "You should try my Aunt Barb's stakes."

"Barb's stakes are the best!" My dad agreed.

"Who's Barb?" Shea asked, reaching for a waffle.

"Barb's my sister." Mom answered. "Cece's my other sister, and my brothers-in-law are Stephen and Peter."

"My siblings are Martain, Lucas, and Wesley. My sisters-in-law are Andrea, Blythe, and Jasmin." Dad added on to Mom's explanation.

"And my cousins are Stacy, Joy, Bex, Brogan, Adrian, Ari, Brady, and Kris." I also explained. "Bex, Adrian, Brady and I are in a quartet."

"Speaking of which," Dad started.

_Oh crap._

"You have a performance tomorrow night, and I expect that you complete the Triple Tiger Sashay."

_Crap._

"What's the Triple Tiger Sashay?" Shea asked.

"Only the hardest dance move in the history of dancing," I replied bluntly.

"You dance?" Shea asked another question.

"Unfortunately," I mumbled quietly so my dad couldn't hear.

"Yes! Cole dances, he and his quartet will be the next generation of the Royal Blacksmith's, and they are going to dance where no quartet has danced before!" Dad always got overly excited when he talked about me and my quartet.

"Lou, relax." Mom put a hand on his arm.

"Sorry, Alice, I'm just so excited! Cole's destined for greatness!"

_"Help me,"_ I whispered into Shea's ear.

Shea snickered.

"What's so funny?" My dad asked, taking a large gulp of coffee.

"Uh, Shea's waffle looks like a dog." I lied.

_"Smooth,"_ Shea whispered.

Dad sat up in his chair and studied Shea's waffle. "No, it doesn't."

"Uhh," I gaped.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter, even though it was pretty short and mostly fluff.**

**I promise the Triple Tiger Sashay is in the next update!**

**Isn't 7-year-old Cole just the CUTEST!**

**GAH!**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**SwimmerNinja13 - **** AHHH! I'm so happy that you love this and the way I write 7-year-old Cole! I'm going to keep giving people question with usually a few answers. But trust me, I will probably unravel the mysteries of Shea's past soon! (Or I might make people wait.) Thank you so much for reading, and your support means the world!**

**Lea Hence -**** IM SO HAPPY YOU LOVE 7-YEAR-OLD COLE AS MUCH AS I DO! Thank you so much for your support!**

* * *

**ARGH! You guys, your support means so much and every single review I get makes me smile!**

**Can I ask you guys a question, what do you think of Shea? Alice? What about Lou and Cole? What do you think of the story in general? Please let me know down in the review question!**

**THANK YOU READER for reading this far and supporting my crazy story!**

**Until next time dear reader,**

**-SheaAndDove**


	4. The Triple Tiger Sashay

**IT'S FINALLY HERE!**

**THE TRIPLE TIGER SASHAY!**

**As we all know, Cole was in a quartet at the time. The members in his ensemble are his cousins Bex, Adrian, and Brady. I'll like try to include like a family tree at the bottom or something if FFN will allow it. **

**Anyways,**

**This chapter takes place a day after Fruit Loops and Waffles.**

**_Or was it Waffles and Fruit Loops?_**

**Eh.**

**READ!**

* * *

The lights went on, and the nerves hit me right in the stomach.

At least a thousand people were in the auditorium _watching_ our every move, judging our every step.

My cousins, Bex, Adrian, and Brady, were all standing to my left in the ready position. Head down, feet shoulder-width apart, hands out in front of you, holding onto the top of the wooden cane. Bex nudged me with his foot, and I scrambled into the starting pose, almost knocking my stupid hat off in the process.

The music started with a few baritone notes, and in unison, we all lifted our right hand and snapped twice with the rhythm. We raised our heads slowly and tapped our canes against the floor with our left hand twice, then snapped our fingers again right after that.

The music slowly started to pick up, and my quartet started doing the steps.

_Right foot over here, slide your left over there._

The music was now in full swing as me, and my cousins danced in perfect unison. However, I had my big solo part coming up.

_The Triple Tiger Sashay._

My cousins did a three-sixty jump and landed in a kneeling position with jazz hands deployed.

_It's my time._

I did the short intro to the dance move, getting ready to do what no dancer had done before. The first flip, you bounce off of your feet, the second flip you spring off your right hand, the third flip, you use your head, complete the move with a growl, and BOOM, you're the most excellent dancer of all time. Simple. _I think._

I got a running start and jumped.

_The first flip, check!_

_Bounce off your feet, check!_

So far, so good!

_The second flip, check!_

_Spring off your right hand, check!_

Almost there!

_The third flip, check!_

_Oh no._

The last thing I saw was the floor hitting my face.

"...le, wake up dude!" A voice stirred me out of my half-conscious state.

I rolled over and saw a blurry figure against the bright stage lights. I saw the pink hair and immediately realized that it was Adrian.

"Ouch," I mumbled.

"Dude, your nose is bleeding, it _might_ be broken." He stated ever so calmly.

Adrian had a surfer-dude, zen, calm, hippie-ish personality, and he always made things sound so much better than they are. So when he said that I might've broken my nose, I knew for a fact that it was.

"Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh!" I rolled over to see my dad hustling onto the stage. "COLE!"

"Huh?" I muttered because I was too weak to say anything else.

"We need to take you to the doctor!" He panicked. "And after that, we need to improve your form for the second flip!"

"Ugh," I replied. _Dad__'s always thinking about dancing._

"Adrian, Bex, Brady, get over here!" My dad used his 'you better eat your broccoli right now' voice to get my quartet to come here.

"Yes, Uncle Lou?" They said in unison.

"Go find your parents and tell them that the show shan't go on!" Dad used his 'dramatic soap opera dude' voice.

"Okay, Uncle Lou." They ran off to find their parents to tell them _'that the show shan't go on.'_

"Alright, Cole, let's get you to the clinic."

* * *

"Yep, it's broken, alright." The doctor sighed, inspecting my nose.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"It was a clean break, so that's good, but it will still take some time to heal." He said while taking out a white roll of gauze. "This might hurt." The doctor put a plastic-gloved hand on my nose and shifted the bone back in place.

"Ah!" I yelped.

The doctor placed a splint on my nose and began wrapping it with the gauze. "That was some earthquake a few days ago."

"It was, I'm surprised you guys rebuilt the hospital so fast." My dad replied.

"Well, Ninjago City isn't that far away, and you know how fast they rebuilt stuff." The doctor replied.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Come in!" The doctor answered.

The same nurse from a few days ago entered. "The head doctor wants to see your patient."

"Him?" The doctor raised an eyebrow and pointed to me.

"No, the girl." Yvonne pointed to Shea, who was sitting on the bench, quiet as a mouse.

"Me?" Shea tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, you sweetheart." Yvonne nodded.

"Which doctor?" My mom placed a protective arm around Shea's shoulders.

"Dr. Priya Aminent," Yvonne answered.

* * *

**Whadya think?!**

**I thought this chapter was pretty good.**

**Okay, the doctor's name, Priya Aminant, sound familiar? (hint, hint)**

**The next chapter will revolve around Shea and the question I'm sure most of you have - If Shea was in a coma for thirty years, shouldn't she be like thirty-five instead of a five-year-old?**

**The story is just kicking off, and there is so much more to Shea than you would think. In chapters to come, I will answer questions about Shea's family and what happened to them, I will put in some flashbacks to Alice's childhood with her father and the other original EMs, AND I will introduce a character that is honestly one of my favorites!**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**SwimmerNinja13 - **** First off, THANKYOUSOVERYMUCHFORREVIEWINGLIKEEVERYCHAPTERYOURSUPPORTMEANSTHEWORLD! *Ahem* Ah, yes. This question is relevant and will play a big part in the story. I will answer your question in the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing! (And THANKS for checking out Long and Lost Memories of the Past!)**

**Lea Hence -**** I KNOW! I loved writing the floof between Cole and Shea! They're both such cinnamon rolls! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

**Alright, I know that some of you are scared that this is going to be a ColeXOC type thing. IT IS NOT! Shea and Cole's relationship is going to stay platonic through the whole book. People will tease them that they would be like a perfect couple or something, but they ignore it and say that they are JUST friends. **

**Ship them if you want, it's staying platonic.**

**If you read the Author Notes, please tell me how I'm doing! Do you like Shea or Alice? Do you hate them with a burning passion? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

* * *

**Key: **** \+ = Married, / = Siblings, /\ = Different Family, () = Nickname, l = Different Generation**

**Attempted Family Tree (Alice's Side)**

**Xander Brookstone + Kelsey Heuterman**

**l**

**Barbara (Barb) Brookstone + Stephen Long / Cecilia (Cece) Brookstone + Peter Yurie / Alison (Alice) Brookstone + Louis (Lou) Hence**

**l**

**Stacy Long / Joy Long /\ Beckum (Bex) Yurie / Brogan Yurie /\ Coleman (Cole) Hence**

**Attempted Family Tree (Lou's Side)**

**Johnathan Hence + Macey Drewmayer**

**l**

**Louis (Lou) Hence + Alison (Alice) Brookstone / Martain Hence + Kass Luck / Lucas Hence + Dalia Trinton / Wesley (Wes) Hence + Isabella Green**

**l**

**Coleman (Cole) Hence /\ Adrian Hence /\ Ari Hence / Bradley (Brady) Hence /\ Kristina (Kris) Hence**

* * *

**Yo, I tried.**

**Anyways,**

**See all of you AWESOME people in the next chapter!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	5. Slightly Psychotic Doctor

**HEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Here is the FIFTH chapter of Cake and Earthquakes!**

**This chapter will be from ****Shea's**** point of view because it will mostly revolve around her, and Cole isn't in most of this update.**

**READ!**

* * *

I followed the nurse down a few halls. The doctor requested that I come alone, which was an immediate red flag. The hospital smelled like wet paint, and the floor was too shiny. It all was too clean, too perfect, and way too suspicious. Everything was so much different from the last time I was conscious, which was thirty years ago. The more I think of it, the more strange it seems. Coma patients rarely recover after four weeks, and hospitals hardly ever keep them alive after three months, and yet I survived thirty years without aging a bit.

_How am I still alive?_

The nurse stopped suddenly, and I almost ran right into her backside, which would have been awkward, considering where my head would have been.

"Oh, dear," _What was her name?_ Ivan, I think. I stepped to the side and saw a girl my age with a black eye and many bruises all over her face and arms. The girl had black hair that was in a bun on the top of her head and dark Japanese eyes. She had a round face and thin lips, and- was she crying?

"Shea, Dr. Aminent's office is down the hall and to the right. You can't miss it; there are big letters on the door that say Dr. Priya Aminent." She pointed down the hall before turning her attention to the little girl who was crying. "What did he do to you now, Mae-Ling?"

I took the nurse's directions. Strait down the hall, to the right, and there was the door.

_Head Doctor Priya Aminent._

I knocked lightly on the door, and it flew open immediately. The woman who answered the door made me jump. She had cat-like ice blue eyes, with heavy black make-up surrounding them, jet black hair that was styled straight back with sharp bangs, and dark skin that contrasted creepily against her icy eyes. Her clothes were simple, basic blue hospital scrubs, but they looked somehow more sophisticated on her. She smiled, and her teeth were unnaturally white.

"Ah, I've been expecting you, Shea." Her voice was like a purr. "Come, come in." She opened the door wider as an invite into her office.

I walked into the room that had dark oak floors and black walls. There was an expensive looking white couch with two equally as luxe looking matching armchairs, a spotless glass coffee table covered with the tabloid magazines, a half-dozen filing cabinets shoved into a corner, a black leather swivel chair behind a modern desk covered with documents, fancy pens, and a golden nameplate saying _Doctor Aminent_.

Dr. Aminent gestured to one of the white armchairs, silently telling me to have a seat. I sat down on the edge of the armchair, careful not to damage the expensive fabric. The doctor sat down across from me on the other armchair, crossing her legs and interlocking her fingers thoughtfully. "Shea," She purred, still smiling creepily.

"Yeah?" I replied, trying not to show any sign of suspicion. This was sketchy. Like _really _sketchy.

"How have you been holding up?"

"What?"

"Since you've woken up from your coma, have there been any strange side effects?" She asked, sounding genuinely concerned. That was another red flag going up in my head. Why would a head doctor want anything to do with a five-year-old that just woke up from a coma?

"Fine, I guess," I answered.

"Your family misses you." She smiled, her cat eyes gleaming. "Especially your brother."

"Wha-"

"Oh, yes, I've met him. He visited you every day at the hospital until one day he stopped coming. He always talked to you, saying that it would all be okay and one day you would wake up, and you would be a happy family again. He spent all of his money on the hospital bills to keep you alive and well, and he resorted to stealing and digging through trash cans to survive." Dr. Aminent explained. "He loved you very much."

I felt tears prick at my eyes, but was determined not to cry. I hate crying in public, especially in front of power figures."D-do you know why he stopped coming?" I cursed at myself for showing weakness.

"He said he found a man that was willing to take him in, and that the man would teach him great things."

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it on second thought.

"Don't worry; he said that once he was old enough to live on his own, he would start visiting you every day again." She answered my question before I even said it. "But, he died before he graduated." Her tone turned grave, and her eyes gleamed deviously.

"Oh," A stray tear leaked down my face, but I was quick to wipe it up.

Then, a million red flags went off in my head. Dr. Aminent was maybe in her late-twenties or her early-thirties. How could she know about my brother? How did she know!?

I stood up suddenly and ran to the door. "Where are you going?" She hissed; her tone was still menacing.

"I-" I searched for an excuse. "I left a pie in the oven."

_That was the best you could do, Shea!?_

I bolted out of the door and took the first right. I ran down the hall, past the nurse, uh Yavan, and her patient, Mae-Ling. I barged into the room where the Hence's were currently in.

"Shea," Alice stood up and walked over to me. "Is everything okay?"

"No," I answered, shaking my head. "No, nonononononono, everything is not okay!"

"Slow down, just tell me what happened." Alice put her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

Her eyes were pretty. They were gray, but not like any ordinary gray; there was something special about them that made them gorgeous.

"Um, the nurse, uh Iva-"

"Yvonne." Alice corrected. _That was her name!_

"Was taking me down a hall, and there was a girl who had a bunch of bruises and was crying, so Yvonne had to take care of her. So I went to the Doctor's office thing, and she was really scary, and she knew stuff about my brother, but the timelines didn't match up, and then there were like a million red flags. She had eyes that looked like a cat's eyes, and her voice was creepy, and I swear she was a psycho-"

"Shea," Cole stopped my rambling.

I felt my lip quiver as I looked over at him — _stupid weaknesses. _His eyes looked just like Alice's. He wrapped me into a big bear hug, and I immediately felt a lot calmer in his arms.

"Hey, you're okay." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, just hoping that he was right.

* * *

**Okay, that little girl, Mae-Ling, she will play a relatively large part in the story!**

**I hope you guys liked looking into Shea's thoughts and inner struggles with adapting to her new life in the future. Did I make Dr. Priya Aminent creepy enough, and how she knew about her parents and her brother! GAH!**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**SwimmerNinja13 -**** Oh, I know! Poor little Cole! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Lea Hence -**** Yes, poor, poor, seven-year-old, cinnamon roll, Cole. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

**You guys are freaking awesomesauce for reviewing and following and favoriting! OH MY GOSH THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!**

**I'm going to have to start to put in some time skips, so a chapter in the future (chapter seven or eight) will be a flashback from Alice's point of view. After the flashback, the story would have progressed a year. So after every flashback, expect about a year time skip.**

**I hope that wasn't confusing.**

**ThAnK yOu FoR rEaDiNg!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	6. In The Window

**Hello, hello. Hello!**

**Welcome to our weekly update!**

**This chapter again will be in ****Shea's**** point of view and takes place the same evening as the Triple Tiger Sashay and the Priya Aminent situation.**

**ENJOY! (This is probably my favorite chapter.)**

* * *

It was freezing. Outside it was pouring rain with the occasional flash of lightning and roll of thunder. Alice was trying to fix the heater while Lou was talking with someone on the phone, possibly someone who could fix the heating system. Cole and I were sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a bunch of blankets and watching his favorite movie, the Adventures of Fritz Donnegan. Alice seemed bitter towards the actor, but no one knew why.

"Fear, fear isn't a word where I come from!" The actor belted.

Thunder boomed in the distance, the power shut off. Alice cursed under her breath and went to the kitchen. Lou walked into a different room to finish his conversation over the phone.

"It's dark," Cole stated.

"What made you think that?" I replied sarcastically.

"The fact that it's dark." He answered.

I let out a long sigh, staring out the window. I never really liked the rain, it's wet and cold. The water droplets hit the window with a quiet smack and began their journey down the smooth glass, and eventually rolling off and joining the small puddle on the ground below. Lightning flashed in the distance; I never liked lightning either. The fire started because of lightning; I was in a coma because of lightning; lightning killed my parents and kept me from ever seeing my big brother again.

"I could seriously use Lydia or Aaron right now," Alice whispered to herself while rummaging through a junk drawer. "Where did I put that flashlight?"

It was fairly quiet. I could hear Lou's hushed murmurs coming from the other room, the assorted items in the junk drawer shifting around as Alice searched for the flashlight, Cole's heavy breathing.

A crash of thunder snapped me out of my trance.

"What's your favorite color?" Cole asked out of nowhere.

"Uh, purple," I answered.

"Mine's orange."

"Why orange?"

"'Cuz orange's a great color."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it-"

"Cole, where did you put the flashlight?!" Alice yelled from the kitchen.

"I dunno!" Cole answered loudly.

"What's your favorite food?" Another random question from Cole.

"Fruit Loops."

"M'kay."

Cole shut up for a while. I could tell that he wanted to start a conversation; he didn't know how. I stood up and walked to the window, studying the raindrops on the glass. The sun went down about an hour ago, but I was still too shaken to sleep, I couldn't get those ice blue cat eyes out of my head.

_"Your family misses you,"_

I shook my head, physically trying to shake her voice from my head.

_"Especially your brother."_

_Get. Out. Of. My. Head._

I rubbed my temples, a headache forming. I opened my eyes and stared out of the foggy window. There was a blinding flash of lightning across the street, and my heart stopped.

Right there in front of me were the ice blue cat eyes and the sinister smile. _"He misses you, Shea." _She whispered, but it echoed on the walls in my head. _"He wants you back."_

I stumbled backward and screamed.

"Shea?" Cole was immediately at my side, but when I looked back at the window, she was gone.

"Are you okay?"

"S-she, she was right there!" I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes.

"Who?"

"The doctor! She was right there! I saw her eyes, and I heard her voice and-and-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big bear hug. "It was all in your head, okay." Cole pulled away and made eye contact, his stone gray eyes locking onto my violet ones. "She's not there."

I looked back at the window, fear touching every part of my body. Cole led me back to the couch and grabbed a fuzzy, brown blanket.

"She was right there," I mumbled.

"She's not anymore, okay. You're safe now."

* * *

"Master," A voice said, waking the man up from his nap.

"Yes?" He replied bitterly while rubbing his eyes.

"Priya is also watching the girl, but she is essential to our plan." The first man said in his nasal voice.

"So?" The second man tightened his rope and adjusted his headpiece in the overly large mirror.

"We can't let Priya get to the girl first."

"You're right, Clousy-Clouse, but we have to wait."

"For when, Master?" The first man asked, clearly tired of the game of cat and mouse.

"When she turns sixteen, we will strike."

"But that's so far from now, how can we make sure that Priya doesn't get her first?"

"I have my ways." He answered, his playful voice turning sinister.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked that chapter! It's probably my favorite!**

**I love writing the floof between Cole and Shea, just because their both such cinnamon rolls and I love them.**

**You guys' support means the world to me, and every review that I get makes me smile and just - ARGH! Thank you for being awesome!**

**:O Someone's out to get someone and is clearly enemies with Priya!**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**SwimmerNinja13 -**** Yes, Priya Aminant is the most clever name ever. I am a genius. :P I didn't want this story to mostly fluff so I loved writing in Priya as the main antagonist (though there will be other antagonists), and I was hoping I made her creepy enough! Shea's brain stayed the same the whole time she was in a coma, but she was alone with the few memories she had for thirty years. Yeah, I'm glad I made her smart enough 'because I didn't want just an average five-year-old if you know what I mean. ;) I'm thrilled that you like Shea and I hope you liked this update! :D**

**Lea Hence**** -** **I'M SO FLIPPING HAPPY THAT YOU LOVE THIS STORY!**** XD Oho! Yes! Mystery! So much mystery! What happened to Shea's family? What does Priya want with Shea? How did she stay five-years-old for thirty years? MYSTERY! :D**

**reallifeninja2 -**** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Aw, thanks! You think Shea and Cole are adorable! They're cinnamon rolls! :D Thank you so much for reviewing! Your support means the world!**

**Guest -**** I can assure you that this story is good. :)**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and favoriting and other stuff! Your guys' support means so much to me!**


	7. Box of Memories

**HELLO, ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO DECIDED TO READ THIS!**

**We are in chapter 7! How awesome is that!?**

**This chapter was another one of my favorites to write, and I hope you guys like it as much as I do!**

**NOW READ! (We are back to COLE'S point of view, and the first part is the next morning and the second part is later that afternoon)**

* * *

"Shea, sweetheart, you got a package in the mail!" My mom called.

Shea set down the Legos she was playing with and exited the loft. I followed her down the stairs and into the dining room where my dad was looking over some bills. Mom handed Shea the reasonably large cardboard box. She held it up to her ear and shook, trying to identify the contents from just the noise.

"Who's it from?" Shea asked.

"I don't know, it was for you, but it didn't have a return address." Mom answered, cutting the clear tape.

Shea nodded and lifted the flaps of the box. At first glance, it looked like just a box of straw, but we all knew that there was something else inside. Shea moved the straw around, and she came across an envelope with her name scribbled across the front. I could see the gears turning in her head the moment she laid her eyes on it.

Shea opened the envelope carefully and took out a folded piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I dunno." She answered shortly.

"Do you know who it's from?"

"It-" Shea unfolded the piece of paper and looked it up and down. "It's my mom's handwriting."

Shea handed the paper to my mom for her to read aloud.

Mom adjusted her reading glasses and cleared her throat. "Shea-awna-"

"Sheaena." Shea corrected my mom. "Shea-enna. That's my first name, and it's what my parents always called me."

Mom nodded and continued reading. _"We know that when you are reading this, we'll be dead, but that's okay. You know how to fight; it's in your blood. Have Morrison take care of you; we know he's going to do a great job. It is with a heavy heart that we tell you that our death wasn't an accident."_ My mom's brow furrowed. _"No, we don't know who did it, but yes, for some reason they were out for us."_

Dad took off his reading glasses and directed his attention to the letter.

"_We have reason to believe that they are after you, my child. Use the skills that your brother, your father, and I taught you. You'll need them. Remember to control your power; you can destroy and save humanity with it. I love you, my child. -Alla." _All eyes darted to Shea, who was as equally confused.

"Do you know what this means?" Dad stood up and walked over to Mom, also looking at the paper.

"What does she mean by power?" Mom flipped the paper over, looking for a clue.

"Shea," I turned to her. "What does it mean?"

"I-I don't know." She sat down on the ground, next to the box, and started going through the straw contents. "I don't know anything. Why was the doctor after me? Why am I a five-year-old after being in a coma for thirty years? What is this power? Who killed my parents!?" Shea stopped rambling when she came across another item in the box. A small, purple, velvet draw-string pouch.

I watched her open the pouch and take out a necklace. The necklace had a delicate, silver chain with a small, silver shape, similar to the North Star, dangling off of the string. Shea's eyes lit up the second she saw it. Instinctively she put it around her neck and fastened the piece of jewelry.

"What is that?"

"It-" She couldn't take her eyes off the item. "It was my necklace that I had before the fire. My mom had one just like it, except it was a moon instead of the star."

"There's something else in the box." I pointed to another envelope.

Shea plucked the letter from the box ever so gently. "Alice," She started. "It's for you."

"For me?"

"Yep."

Mom set down the letter from Shea's mom and grabbed the letter addressed to her from Shea. Mom started reading the letter; her expression got more and more intense the more she read.

"Who's it from, Alice?" Dad asked.

Mom leaned over to Dad and whispered something in his ear. Dad's brown eyes widened, and he looked at her, clearly shocked.

* * *

(EIGHT HOURS LATER)

"Mom?"

She was sitting at the table, going through old photo albums. "Yes, sweetie?"

Dad was out at his Royal Blacksmith's rehearsal with my uncles Martain, Lucas, and Wesley, and Shea was taking a nap on the couch upstairs.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm looking at old memories." She sighed; there was a sense of longing to her voice. "Wanna look at the pictures with me?"

I smiled and sat in the chair next to hers. The first picture I saw was a picture of my mom and a blonde girl with electric blue eyes. The other girl was wearing a blue outfit covered with lightning bolts. They were both smiling at the camera, and I noticed that my mom was wearing a somewhat similar outfit, except it was brown with mountains and rocks instead of lightning.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the blonde girl.

"That's Lydia," My mom answered.

"Why is there lightning bolts on her outfit?"

"She was a superhero too." Mom smiled and wrapped me into a hug.

"Woah, what are her superpowers?" _Another superhero that my mom knew!_

"She could control lightning and send bolts right out of her hands."

"Wow!"

"I know, pretty cool. People called Lydia the Master of Lightning."

"I would've called her like, um, Lightning Girl."

Mom smiled and flipped to the next page. There was a picture of a blonde man and a man with brown hair. They both had the same facial features and the same sparkling blue eyes. The brown-haired man was making a face at the camera while his companion didn't look too impressed.

"Who are those guys?"

"This one," She placed a finger on the blonde man. "Is Wu, the Master of Creation, and this is his brother, Garmadon, Master of Destruction."

"Destruction?" I gasped. "That's kind of scary."

"Don't worry, Cole, Garmadon is a great man and would never harass his powers." My mom reassured as she turned the page.

The first picture I saw was a disaster. There was a man with spiky brown hair trapped in a block of ice, an older man with white hair accidentally being shocked by lightning, Lydia getting a faceful of dirt, and Mom was on fire.

"This is a weird picture," I stated.

Mom only laughed.

"Who are the two guys?"

"The man trapped in the block of ice is Ray, Master of Fire, and the man who Lydia is accidentally shocking, is William Glass, Master of Ice." She explained.

"Whatever happened to all of these guys?"

"Lydia died about a year after you were born, Ray went missing a few years ago along with his wife, Maya, and William is currently, um-" She took a deep breath. "William is currently in the hospital. He doesn't have a lot of time left."

"So all of these guys didn't get a happy ending." _Maybe they weren't superheroes. Superheroes always get the good ending._

"I guess so." My mom closed the book and walked to her room to put the book away.

* * *

**Well, I put some of Shea and Alice's past in one chapter!**

**I hope you guys liked that chapter because I loved writing it!**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**SwimmerNinja13 - ****I know! All of the fluffiness is one of my favorite parts of this story. :D WARNING! I'm slowly, but surely moving away from the beginning fluff and diving into the main plot, there will still be fluff, just not as much. I'm thrilled that you like the way that I write Cole and Shea's conversations because they are so much fun to write! Thank you for reviewing, your support means the world! :D**

**reallifeninja2**** -**** GASP! IDIDNOTJUSTREADWHATYOUJUSTWROTE! OHMYGOSHTHATMAKESMESOHAPPYTHATME! OFALLPEOPLEAREYOURFAVORITEAUTHOR! :D :D :D :D :D*ahem* Maybe that was Chen and Clouse, maybe it wasn't. Your support means the world thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

**AGAIN! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CRAZY LITTLE STORY OF MINE! :D**

**YOUR SUPPORT MAKES ME KEEP WANTING TO WRITE THIS! :P**

**See all you awesome people in the next chapter! :)**

**-SheaAndDove**


	8. Yelling

**IM SO SORRY! I SERIOUSLY MEANT TO UPDATE LAST MONDAY, BUT I WAS AT THEATRE CAMP ALL STINKING DAY! ARGH! I PROMISE THAT I WILL DOUBLE UPLOAD SO EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER FROM ME TODAY!**

**I'm really sorry you all.**

**This chapter is from Cole's point of view and takes place the night of Box of Memories.**

**I don't know if this is a trigger for anyone, but there is a lot of yelling, and it hints at divorce, so if that makes you uncomfortable and stuff, I'll put a small summary into the next chapter about what happened in this one.**

**So go on and start reading!**

* * *

"Lou, who was on the phone?" Mom asked, her voice sounding not so nice.

"It was Gideon Ophelious, the headmaster at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts," Dad answered.

_Nononononononono! Not MOSPA! _I temporarily lifted my ear away from the door to my parents' bedroom.

"Why were you talking to him?" My mom asked, her voice getting louder.

I couldn't see her face behind the closed door, but I could tell that she was gripping her thick, black hair.

"He called me, Alice! He offered Cole and his quartet a scholarship to his school."

_What! NO! NOT DANCE SCHOOL! _

"What!" Mom yelled. "You want to send Cole off to a dance school! Lou, our son, is seven-years-old and you want to send him away for years at most to a dance school all the way in Ninjago City! Lou, he doesn't even like dancing!"

"What do you mean he doesn't like dancing! He's fulfilling his dream-"

"He's fulfilling _your _dream, Lou." Mom bitterly interrupted. "He _hates _dancing. Have you seen the miserable look in his eyes whenever you mention it? Have you noticed how upset he is when you make him practice? He broke his nose, Lou!"

I lightly scratched my gauze covered nose, just now realizing that Mom forgot to give me my nightly pain killers. That's what I came here for, the pain killers, now all I hear is the yelling.

"That was his fault!" Dad yelled.

"NO! None of this is his fault! You make him do something he hates! It. Is. One. Hundred. Percent. You." Mom accented every syllable like it was a threat.

"Alice, what do you want me to do then?!"

I felt a small rumble beneath me, like underground. Slowly the roll turned into something much more significant, something like a-

An earthquake.

"Okay! Okay!" The start of an earthquake ceased when my dad folded. "I'm going to go to stay at my brother's house tonight."

"Fine by me!"

The master bedroom door flew open, and my dad's scowl deepened when he discovered that I had been eavesdropping. He pushed past me and stormed down the stairs and was sure to slam the front door as loud as he possibly could as he exited.

"Cole, sweetheart, can you come here?" Mom called me from inside the room.

I slowly entered the room and saw my mom sitting on the foot of her bed, pinching the bridge her nose.

"How much?" She asked.

"How much what?" I answered with a question.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"The part with the call from the Marty Oppenheimer school," I confessed, sitting next to her on the bed.

"So all of it." She looked up and took a deep breath and made eye contact; her eyes looked exactly like mine, solid stone gray.

"Are you and Dad okay?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed tight.

"Yeah, we're just arguing. Your dad and I are going to be just fine." I could hear the silent _I hope _lingering in her eyes.

"Alice, Cole?" A small and tired voice came from the doorway. "I heard someone slam the door and I thought that someone was mad or something." Shea walked over to us and sat on the bed next to me.

Shea was wrapped up in the brown and fuzzy blanket I gave her last night. Her violet eyes were sleepy, and she yawned often. Her brown hair was a mess, and the clothes that my mom had bought her were just a size or two too big.

"Everything's okay, Shea." My mom reassured. She was always good at making people feel better even when everything isn't rainbows and unicorns.

"Where's Lou?" She asked, yawning right in the middle of it.

"He's-" I started, but the look in my Mom's eyes told me not to explain the whole truth to her. "He's at a sleepover at his brother's house."

"Isn't he a little old for sleepovers?" Shea asked before drifting off with her head on my shoulder.

Silence fell over the three of us, a peaceful feeling radiating off of the sleeping Shea and a semi-panicked tension between my mom and me, I couldn't help but think about what would happen if Dad sent me to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. I would have to try and fit in at a place that I hated, if my cousins went with me it wouldn't be as bad, but I know that their parents would never let them go. I would have to dance longer and harder every day, and I couldn't do anything that I wanted to do. Dad would keep a proud smile on his face as I went up and danced with the best of the best, while Mom and I would be frowning.

At least Mom knows how I feel about dancing.

Mom laid down on the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Shea gave a small little snort in her sleep before flopping down on the bed, leaving just enough room for me to sleep. I reached up and turned off the ceiling fan and positioned myself in between my mom and Shea. I closed my eyes and thought about all that happened today; a strange letter from Shea's long-deceased parents, a necklace, a photo album, a woman named Lydia, some men called Wu, Garmadon, Ray, and William, and some yelling.

Lots and lots of yelling.

* * *

**Once again, guys, I am so sorry for being late! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!**

**I will absolutely try my best to update this story again later today and update Long and Lost Memories of the Past tomorrow.**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**Lea Hence -** **ADLFAWEIOFHJAL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews are always so kind! Thank you so much for your continued support on this crazy story of mine!**

**reallifeninja2 -**** I loved writing Alice's past! I find the previous EMs so exciting and mysterious! I think that I made it clear that Shea's parents died in the second chapter... eh. I never said that Shea would have an Elemental Power and I never said anything about Morro, so I don't know where you're getting this from. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**SwimmerNinja13 -**** I love irony! Thank you so much for the kind words! I imagine that Alice and Garmadon would be really good friends and she thinks that there is always good lurking beneath the Great Devourer's venom!**

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND WORDS YOU GUYS!**

**YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!**

**See you later today! (hopefully)**

**-SheaAndDove**


	9. Problems

**HI GUYS!**

**I know that I meant to post Monday, but I ran out of time, and my Wifi kept going out, and my cousin came to visit.**

**Sorry.**

**This chapter will be very different from the rest of the updates because it is a half flashback and a half regular story. Plus it's from ****Alice's**** point of view.**

**This update is kind of a downer, but you know, I'm just moving on with the story. Lots of Lydia, Ray, and Maya in the flashbacks and there is a character death so...**

**So yeah.**

**READ!**

* * *

_I can't believe him, wanting to send OUR child away to a boarding school that he doesn't even like! _I furiously paced around the living room. _That little-_

"Mom." My internal ranting was interrupted by Cole. "Can I have my painkillers?"

_Painkillers! That's right! _"Oh yeah, follow me, sweetheart." I signaled for him to follow me to the bathroom, where we stored all of our meds.

I gave him the pills, and he walked back to the living room.

I looked in the mirror and inspected my face. My skin was dark like my father's, and I still had his eyes. Slowly but surely, I could see the many wrinkles on my face become more and more noticeable by the weeks. My hair was once thick and luscious, now thinning and falling out.

"You're really letting yourself go, Alice." I sighed. "You don't even look like the young self that you once were."

Surprise, I was young once. Eight years ago, when I was still hanging out with the Elemental Masters. With my best friends, Lydia, Ray, and Will. _Gosh, I miss those days. _

Lydia left to start a family with that snooty actor, Cliff Gordon, same with Ray and Maya. Will embarked on his adventure to find someone worthy enough to possess the cold element of Ice. There was Maryann, Master of Shadow, who left because of her age. Aaron, Gregor, and Jude all died terribly, Vengestone Poisoning. Vensestone Poising was deadly to an Elemental, once Vengestone gets into your bloodstream, your time is limited.

A terrible way to pass, that's why it hurt so much when Lydia died from it.

* * *

_"Lydia! No! You have a family; you can't die!" I begged, laying next to my best friend._

_We thought that nobody was injured during the battle. Ray, Maya, Lydia, and I came out of retirement for a short while to defeat a small band of thieves. Little did we know that they were armed with Vengestone. _

_Lydia looked up at me with her sapphire blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Al. I-I-" She winced at her last words._

_"Ray and Maya are getting help, stay with me. Okay?" I desperately tried to stop the bleeding on the right side of her ribcage._

_The veins on her arms and neck were silver, and the blood gushing out of her side was a sickening gray tint. Her blonde hair caked with mud and sweat, and the pain in her eyes was real._

_"There isn't a cure, Alice." She managed to say. "That's how we lost the Masters of Light, Mind, and Smoke."_

_"Don't think about that now! We can save you-"_

_"You can't save me."_

* * *

I looked in the mirror and noticed a small tear run down my cheek. Lydia is gone now, and her idiot of a husband put their adorable little son up for adoption.

It's almost comical how we both had husbands who wanted to send our sons away. Except for her stupid husband, Cliff was a selfish actor who only loved Lydia for her power and her looks. But then again, I never really knew the full story about their marriage. Their son's name was Jason Gordon.

"Alice." Shea's tiny voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Hmm?" I looked down at the three and a half foot girl. "What do you need, Shea?"

"Who was the letter from?" She asked shyly. "The one addressed to you."

I remembered the cursive signature at the end of the letter, _Wu._

"It was from an old friend," I answered vaguely.

"What was the letter about?"

She was a curious little girl. The letter was- well, it was certainly unexpected.

_Allison,_

_I write to you today to tell you that the stories I told you and the other previous Elemental Masters are true. The ones involving the first prodigy of Elementals, the ones my father left in the First Realm. Those ten Elementals are more dangerous then all of you combined, and one of them was here in Ninjago. Alla Rune was an Elemental, one of the most powerful ones in existence, and her daughter now possesses her dangerous powers. Allison, please make sure that Sheaenna doesn't end up in the wrong hands. She is still young and doesn't know of her potential yet. Many people will go to all costs to use her powers._

_Good luck._

_-Wu._

* * *

_"Lydia! No! You have to take care of your baby boy!" I felt hot tears run down my face._

_"Cliff can take care of him." She squeezed my arm._

_"No, he's not ready. He's too busy!"_

_"I know, I know." A stray tear snaked down her cheek._

_Lydia moved her hand to her pocket and took out a crumpled piece of paper with an address scribbled on it in blue ink._

_"Take Jay here. I know I can trust you."_

_"No! Lydia!"_

_The Master of Lightning wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a tight hug._

_"I love you, Al."_

_"I love you too, Lyds."_

_And then I felt her body go limp against mine._

* * *

"The letter was about a situation that we left unfinished," I answered the three and a half foot girl.

"Okay, thank you, Alice." Shea smiled and walked off to join Cole in watching his favorite TV show.

Shea was a strange little girl. A little girl with so much power that she didn't even know she had. I remembered Wu telling us the stories about the first ten Elementals and how his father left them in the first realm because they resembled the Oni too much and he had made the mistake of making them almost all-powerful.

And now she had to be protected, at all costs.

* * *

_ I closed her eyelids and lifted Lydia's body into the air and began to walk in the direction that Ray and Maya left in. She felt heavy and cold in my arms._

_It was terrible._

_"Alice?" Ray's deep voice snapped me out of my melancholy trance._

_Ray and Maya were immediately at my sides. _

_"Is-is she-" Maya started, her blue eyes gleaming with unshed tears._

_I nodded to answer. "Lydia's gone."_

_Ray stumbled backward, using my shoulder to balance himself. Maya closed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking with her quiet sobs. Ray wrapped his wife into a hug, and he cried with her._

* * *

I walked into the living room and smiled when I saw Cole and Shea sitting side by side and watching their show together. I was surprised by how easily Cole adapted to having Shea living with us in the house. However, I wasn't surprised by how my husband was acting. _Good for nothing..._

My photo album was lying open on the dining room table, and it was turned to Ray and Maya's wedding picture.

Maya was beautiful in her silver and white wedding gown, and Ray was looking handsome in his black tux with a red tie. Lydia and I were smiling and looking fabulous in our matching blue and red bridesmaid's gown. William Glass, Master of Ice, and Aaron Paleman, Master of Light, were also smiling on the groom's side, wearing black tuxes and blue ties. That was three months before Lydia died.

So many problems, so little answers.

Just another day in Ninjago.

* * *

**Once again, guys! I'm so sorry for being late!**

**Well, I mean, better late than never! :)**

**Whaddya guys think of Alice? Lydia?**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**SwimmerNinja13: ****That's what angst will do to you! It seems like you really don't like Lou, and I'm not doing much to help his case. Whoops! Just kidding, Lou will sort of, maybe, get better later in the story but I'm happy that Cole and Lou do make amends in the first season.**

**Lea Hence: ****Wow. I know. I'm just thrilled that the tension was there and you felt it! I hope that Cole doesn't have to go to dance school either, but you know I write the story and stuff. Yeah, I got the comment twice, but it's not a big deal.**

**reallifeninja2: ****OKAY. I guess that happened. You ship Cole and Shea. That's fine, you know, I don't ship it. I see them as more siblings than romantic.**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I THINK ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!**

**See you guys all later.**

**-SheaAndDove**


	10. Gerbil and Bear

**HEY GUYS! A few days late isn't that bad... Is it? (*sob* I'm so sorry I'm so late! I try to keep the posting schedule for this story consistent, but the universe doesn't like me at the moment!)**

**I think that this chapter is adorable, and it takes place a day after Problems.**

**ALSO! I'm going to be changing my username to Give Me Food And A Nap, so don't freak out when you get the next update.**

**ALSO, I will try to be expanding into the Marvel Universe, so look for some Spider-Man and Doctor Strange fics.**

**This chapter is from Cole's POV.**

* * *

"Hey Cole," My mom popped her head into my room.

"Yeah?" I looked up from where I was currently tying my shoes.

"Do you wanna go somewhere today?"

"CAN WE GO TO THE ZOO?!" I half-yelled half-asked.

"Sure, if you-"

"SHEA! WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO!"

I ran out the door and bolted down the stairs, barging into our guest bedroom that Shea was currently staying in. She was sitting on the bed, staring out the window into our backyard.

"What's a zoo?" She asked, still absently staring out the window.

"W-what!? What do you mean 'What's a zoo!?'"

Shea shrugged and turned to face me. "What is a zoo?"

"Only one of the best places on Earth where you can go see cool animals and some of them are only found in like desert areas and the mountains, but we can go see them at the zoo. There are monkeys, and tigers, and penguins, and bears, and snakes, and elephants and so much more!" I was jumping up and down just explaining what the zoo was.

Shea shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds fun, when do we leave?"

"RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, grabbing her off of the bed and carrying her out of the room fireman style.

"Okay." She stated from behind my shoulders.

* * *

The whole ride there, I explained animatedly what a zoo was and all of the amazing creatures inside. Mom pulled the car into a parking lot that wasn't the zoo's.

"Umm, where are we?" I asked impatiently.

"At the pet store." Mom answered, pulling the keys out of the ignition and placing them into her brown purse.

"What?"

"We need to pick up some dog food for Teddy." Mom got out of the car, and Shea followed.

"Who's Teddy?" Shea adjusted her black t-shirt with a tiger imprinted on it.

"Teddy is a police dog. My Aunt Barb is a police person, and Teddy is a police dog. He's a big dog." I explained with less enthusiasm than when I was telling the zoo.

"Is he fluffy?"

"Not really."

"Is he fat?"

"Not really."

"Is he nice?"

I took a second to ponder that one. "Not really."

"So he's a non-fluffy, non-fat, non-nice police dog."

"Pretty much."

* * *

Mom let us look at the small rodents in the glass cages while she stood in line for checkout.

"Look at this one!" Shea pointed to a long-haired hamster with red eyes. "I'ma call 'em Vampster!"

I laughed at the name. "And this one!" I pointed to a tiny mouse with black fur and beady eyes. "His name is now Weremouse!"

"How do you know it's a boy?" She studied Weremouse closer.

"Because that one is a girl." I pointed to a brown-haired gerbil with brown eyes. "It looks just like you."

Shea gave me a weird look and crossed her arms. "I do _not_ look like a gerbil."

"You do! You have the same hair color, and you're both super small." I waved my arms wildly like it was going to make my point clearer.

"Pft." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Cole, Shea, we're leaving," Mom called, and we hurried out the automatic glass door.

* * *

"ISN'T THE ZOO AMAZING!" I yelled.

"We're standing in line, waiting for our tickets. What's so exciting about that?" Shea replied.

I stopped jumping for half a second to think of a response. "IT JUST IS!" I resumed bouncing after I shouted my answer.

Mom shot me a look, and I immediately stopped jumping. I heard Shea snicker under her breath, and I stuck my tongue out at her. She mirrored the gesture.

The ticket lady handed us our passes, and Mom led us through the big metal gates into the zoo.

* * *

We had been at the zoo for only half a second before Shea fell in love with it.

She bounced from exhibit to exhibit, staring wide-eyed at every one of the animals. She discovered a particular liking to the bats.

At one point, Mom gave us money to get cotton candy, but we came back with oversized hats with cartoonish animals painted on them. Her hat had wild cats such as cheetahs, lions, and tigers, while mine had larger animals such as elephants, rhinos, and giraffes.

"Cole!" Shea yelled, and I walked over to what she had noticed this time.

Behind the four-inch glass was a sun bear lounging in a hammock eight feet off the ground. "It's you!"

"What?"

"It's you!" She repeated.

"What?"

"Ugh, since I was the gerbil in the pet store, you're the bear at the zoo. You both have black hair, are lazy,"

"_Hey!_"

"And eat a lot of food!"

I noticed that the sun bear was chowing down on a pile of berries and nuts.

"You can call me Bear if I can call you Gerbil." I wrapped her into a surprise hug.

"Deal." She answered, hugging me back.

**So there you have it guys! Again, I'm so sorry. I'm EXTREMELY late! **

**IMPORTANT! I will be changing my username to Give Me Food And A Nap so don't flip out when you get the next update to this story!**

**I hope this chapter gave you the happies as it did with me. (BTW happies is a new word. I just invented it. It's going in my dictionary next to Cyclondo.)**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**SwimmerNinja13-**** AHA! I have rendered you speechless! (That's a win!) I'm glad you liked to see inside Alice's head, and the flashbacks... *sob* I hope you liked this chapter because it was fun to write! :DD Thank you for taking the time to read and review every update!**

**Lea Hence- ****I love that you loved that chapter. I had a lot of fun writing what went on inside Alice's head, and I was seriously going for some tears there. I'm happy that you cried. (Interpret that any way you want.) And THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking the time to read and review for every single chapter!**

**thebrownninjadareth1234- ****LOL. I love your reviews, and apparently, you like 'The Mysterious Smol Bean' that we know as Shea. Your comments made me laugh, and I can't wait to see what you say next! :D**

**reallifeninja2- ****cool**

* * *

**I have no clue when I can post again so, see you next time!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	11. Special Days

**HEY GUYS! I'M ALIVE!**

**This chapter is ULTRA SPECIAL, and there is a HUGE reason why I posted today and not any other day.**

**You'll find out soon. Also, it's October 12th where I am, I don't know about you guys, but this takes place on October 12th.**

**In Cole's P.O.V. and takes place a few days after Gerbil and Bear.**

* * *

"Cole, your birthday is in about a month." Mom stated while we were eating dinner at the table. "Do you know what you want?"

"Dancing shoes?" Dad suggested.

He came back a day after our trip to the zoo. He seemed to have mellowed out since their argument, but you could still feel the tension between them.

I pretended not to notice the glare my mom shot at my dad.

"I was thinking about some comics," I said. "Or a drum kit, that would be cool. Maybe a few more rocks to add to my collection."

"You need some new dancing shoes," Dad repeated, eating another bite of Mom's fantastic spaghetti.

"Lou, you can get those for him later." Mom bickered, sipping her glass of water.

I sighed, glancing over at Shea, who always got quiet when Mom and Dad started bickering. She ate her spaghetti silently, glancing up every few seconds to take note of where the quarrel was.

"When's your birthday?" Shea asked, noticing my staring.

"November nineteenth, it's in 38 days," I answered with a shrug. "When's yours?"

Shea answered with a shrug. "Don't know."

"WHAT!" I yelled, causing both of my parents to stop and give me a strange look. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHEN YOUR BIRTHDAY IS?!"

"I'm five, and I was in a coma for thirty years." She deadpanned.

"That makes sense," I responded.

"Shea, you really don't know when your birthday is?" My mom asked, generally concerned.

Shea shook her head and returned to her spaghetti.

Mom and Dad shared a concerned look. Mom stood up and began to collect the dirty dishes to wash. Dad left his chair and went to his office to finalize show dates and other business. Shea yawned and walked to her room, ready to go to bed. I just sat at the table thinking. _Shea hardly knew her family before they died, she doesn't know her birthday, she was catapulted into a different decade with few memories and a doctor watching her. _

The least I could do was find out when her birthday was.

"Mom,"

"Yeah, sweetie?" She turned her attention from washing the dishes in the sink to me.

"How can we find out when Shea's birthday is?" I asked.

She turned off the water in the sink and dried her hands off with the towel. "Why?" She sat down in the chair next to mine.

"Shea's been having a hard time. I mean, her family's dead, there was that creepy doctor, and I just want to find out when her birthday is to make her feel just a little better." I explained, staring at the ground.

"Aw, Cole!" Mom cooed, giving me a bear hug. "You're so sweet! I think I can find out through Yvonne. She gave me her phone number for any questions or concerns regarding Shea."

"So, you can find out?"

"Yeah, I can find out."

"Thanks, Mom,"

"Anytime, sweetie."

* * *

***1 hour later***

Mom walked into my room. Usually, she comes in to tuck me in at night, but today I knew she would have news.

"So?" I asked.

"I found out when it is." Mom answered.

"SWEET!" I yelled, just a little too loudly.

"Cole, it was today."

"WHAT!?" I jumped out of bed and immediately started pacing the floor. "Sh-she turned six today, and we missed her birthday?!"

Mom nodded.

"We have to throw her a party, a-and we have to get her a present, and we have to- _wait."_ I rambled on and on until a specific thought occurred to me. "It's her sixth birthday, and she doesn't even get to spend it with her family."

"It's my birthday?" Both of our heads darted to the door to see Shea standing in the doorway, all wrapped up in a purple blanket that brought out her sparkling eyes.

"Hey, Shea." I awkwardly waved and flashed a shy smile. "How did you figure it out."

"I've been standing here for like three minutes. Also, when you yelled, it woke me up." Shea answered.

"Oh, oops." I felt my face turn red as I studied my bare feet.

"How did you know it's my birthday?" Shea asked, ever so innocent.

Mom took a deep breath before explaining the whole situation.

She called Yvonne, after-hours asking if she had any details on Shea, such as her birthday. Yvonne told her all the details and said that today was her birthday. Mom then came up here and told me.

"I'm really sorry, Shea. It's your birthday, and you didn't even get to spend it with your family." Mom apologized.

"It's great to spend it with you guys." Shea smiled and walked over to me. "Thanks for taking me in, Alice."

Mom smiled. "You're welcome, Shea."

Mom left the room, and Shea walked over to the window and stared at the stars. "I had no clue."

"Neither did we." I laughed.

"Thanks for being there for me, Bear."

I wrapped her into a bear hug. "Anytime, Gerbil."

* * *

**I tried so hard to post today, and I did! Yay me!**

**Don't you love the reference to the last chapter! Gerbil and Bear! AAAHHH! I love the sibling dynamic so much!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and wish Shea a HAPPY 6TH BIRTHDAY!**

**I really enjoyed writing this and stay tuned for more!**

**Have a great day!**

**-GMFAAN**


	12. hey y'all

Hey guys, it's me!

I have something really big to tell you and... well I'm just gonna flat out say it.

I HATE where this story is going and I'm putting it on hiatus and I'm rewriting it.

I'm not quitting, I swear! I love the idea of the story, I love Alice & Shea, I love how much love I get on this, but I just don't love how it's going.

I'm going to be rewriting this and I'm still gonna post on LaLMotP, eventually, but I just don't feel like where it's going is right.

This story is supposed to stretch from Cole's age 7-18 and I'm not pacing it right. I noticed some flaws in Shea's background and I find myself cringing at my own work.

So, thanks for reading and look out for the rewrite!

Thanks for the support, y'all!

-GMFAAN


End file.
